1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer input devices such as those used in conjunction with a video game and/or personal computer to alter the display of the video game and/or computer, and more particularly to computer input devices that can be easily manipulated by infants and toddlers and which are responsive to the distinctive hand motions characteristic of infants and toddlers.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer controlled display systems, it is often necessary to allow a user to control certain aspects of the display with an input device. Standard computer input devices include keyboards, joysticks, track balls, mice, and graphics tablets. Each input device is tailored for a particular application. With a keyboard the user sends information to the computer by striking one or more keys on the keyboard. Where X-Y position information is required, it is generally more convenient to use an input device such as a mouse where the user sends information to the computer by a controlled movement of the device itself. The data sent by these input devices consists of passive or active electrical control signals. Many input devices generate a series of square wave pulses where the width and spacing of the pulses represents a digital code that can be interpreted by the central processing unit of the computer.